HIM
by bigparkit
Summary: I just loved you so much But, i guess it wasn't enough NaruSasu slight KyuuSasu/Gaje, OOC/ no lemon sih, jaga-jaga aja


"Jadi...bagaimana? apa kau menerimaku?" suara itu terdengar sangat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikkan. Kedua bola matanya menatap canggung pada sepasang mata dingin dihadapannya.

"...Hn. Baiklah-," dan sebelum jawaban itu terselesaikan, sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggang pemuda yang lebih kurus, membawanya pada pelukkan hangat. Mengekspresikan perasaan lega dihatinya. Tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan menerima perasaannya. Karena...entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika pemuda itu menjawab sebaliknya. Entahlah, bahkan ia sendiri tidak ingin memikirkannya.

.

.

.

 **HIM**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruSasu slight KyuuSasu**

 **By. Bigparkit**

 **Note: cetak miring berarti flashback**

.

.

.

 _I just loved you so much_

 _But, i guess it wasn't enough_

"Teme!" teriakanmu akhirnya mampu mengalihkan pandangan sepasang mata hitam itu dari lamunannya.

"Apa maumu Dobe?!" dengan bentakan itu, sang pemuda raven berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kasar dan berjalan keluar dari kelas tanpa mempedulikan panggilanmu.

Dia tidak mempedulikanmu. Dan tidak akan pernah mempedulikanmu. Tidak ketika kedua matanya menatap matamu...atau melihat surai pirangmu.

"Apa kau ingin menemaniku sepulang sekolah?" tanyamu saat telah berhasil menangkap tangan putih itu.

"Maaf, aku ada urusa-,"

"Kembaranku akan datang," ucapmu ragu,"Dan...aku ingin mengenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku padanya," namun akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur juga dari bibirmu. Walau sebenarnya ada rasa takut yang kau curigai saat pertama kali kau melihat caranya menatapmu.

Dia adalah kekasihmu. Tapi disaat ia menyebut namamu atau menatap matamu atau bahkan menciummu, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dan ketakutanmu bertambah jelas ketika melihatnya mematung disaat kau menyebut nama kembaranmu.

...

" _Hei, apa kau ingat aku?" sosok kecil itu bertanya padamu, itulah saat pertama kali kalian bertemu,"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," sosoknya yang mempesona membuatmu terpaku, hanya dapat memandang tangan kecilnya yang mengulurkan tangannya padamu._

" _Oh, iya namaku-," kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk menjabat tangannya._

" _Aku tahu, kau Namikaze Kyuubi kan?" ucapnya memotong kalimatmu, bibir merahnya dihiasi senyum manis yang dapat menghangatkan hatimu di tengah-tengah musim salju pada saat itu._

" _Terima kasih karena kemarin kau telah menolongku," ucapnya seraya melepas genggaman tangan kalian, muncul sedikit perasaan kecewa saat kau tidak lagi merasakan kelembutan tangannya,"Sekarang anak-anak itu tidak berani menggangguku lagi," lanjutnya dengan senyum tulus dibibirnya._

 _Matamu melirik beberapa luka goresan di bagian lehernya yang terekspos dan beberapa lebam diwajahnya. Otakmu berputar mengulang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, disaat ada seorang bocah yang sedang di tendangi oleh beberapa anak yang lebih dewasa darinya._

 _Kau yang ketakutan langsung mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi, namun lain halnya dengan kembaranmu, Kyuubi. Ia walau dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari anak-anak nakal itu, tetap maju dan melawan mereka. Tidak peduli ia juga harus ikut terkena pukulan atau bahkan tendangan, namun ia terus melawan mereka tanpa henti sampai akhirnya anak-anak itu lari dengan beberapa memar di wajah mereka._

 _Kau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi kau ingat bahwa saat itu Kyuubi tengah membantu seseorang berdiri. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kau juga melihat kedua mata merah yang biasanya menatap orang lain dengan sangar, pada saat itu ia menatap bocah yang ia tolong dengan tatapan lembut._

 _Kau menundukkan kepalamu, berusaha menutupi warna matamu dengan topi rajutmu yang besar._

...

"Hn, baiklah," antara senang dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu disaat kau mendengar jawabannya.

...

" _Naruto! Hei, Naruto! Cepat kemari. Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kyuubi dan Tou-san?" teriakan wanita berambut merah yang ia ketahui sebagai ibunya membuatnya mau tidak mau langsung mendongakkan kepalanya._

 _Biru bertemu hitam. Senyum dibibirnya menghilang dalam sekejap. Membuatmu menyesali sikap pengecutmu pada waktu itu, andaikan waktu itu kau tidak ketakutan dan hanya bisa bersembunyi, melihatnya yang juga menatapmu memohon pertolongan._

 _Ia kesakitan. Ia ketakutan. Namun yang kau lakukan hanya melihatnya dengan ngeri. Wajar jika ia membencimu. Kau akui itu wajar, namun dalam hati kau merasa tidak terima. Kau tidak terima jika ia memuja orang lain, jika senyum itu untuk orang lain, jika hatinya jatuh pada orang lain, dan orang lain itu adalah Kyuubi...kembaranmu sendiri._

" _Naruto, aku pergi dulu," kau tersentak saat melihat kembaranmu sudah muncul disebelahmu. Satu tangannya terulur sebagai salam perpisahan._

" _Ne, sampai bertemu lagi," entah mengapa kau ingin agar kembaranmu segera lenyap dari tempat itu. Namun segera kau tutupi dengan cengiran khasmu._

" _Hmm...kau yang kemarin," sayang doamu tidak terkabul. Sepasang mata merah itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan bocah berambut hitam tersebut,"Bagaimana lukamu?" lanjutnya lagi seraya menyentuh beberapa lebam di wajah pucat Sasuke._

" _Aku...Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke dengan suara bergetar, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi sama sekali. Kyuubi terkekeh pelan mendengarnya._

" _Namaku Namikaze Kyuubi," ucapnya seraya melepas topinya, memperlihatnya rambutnya yang merah menyala. Kemudian membungkuk sambil menggenggam tangan putih Sasuke dan mengecup punggung tangannya,"Salam kenal," lanjutnya dengan seringai nakalnya._

 _Kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu melihat adegan itu, ditambah dengan wajah Sasuke yang memerah karena malu. Satu-satunya hal yang paling kau syukuri saat itu ialah kepergian Kyuubi sesaat kemudian._

...

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja?" tanyamu yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke,"Jangan berpikir negatif dulu, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kapan Kyuubi akan datang. Lagipula besok hari libur kan?" ucapmu berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aniki tidak akan mengijinkanku,"

"Oh, dia sudah memberi ijin," jawabmu dengan cengiran lebar dan dengan bangga menunjukkan pesan dari Itachi sebagai bukti.

"Dobe," ucapnya jengkel yang malah membuatmu gemas melihat ekspresi lucunya.

...

" _Ini anakku, Namanya Namikaze Naruto," ucap wanita berambut merah panjang itu-ibumu pada tetangga barunya yang sedang bertamu di kediaman Namikaze._

" _Sasuke...ayo berkenalan," bisik wanita berambut hitam itu pelan sambil mendorong pelan bocah yang tetap berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa berniat maju sedikitpun._

" _Maaf, dia sedikit pemalu," lanjut wanita itu._

" _Tidak apa-apa, mungkin kita tinggalkan saja mereka, agar mereka merasa lebih leluasa," mendengar itu Sasuke langsung menatap ibunya panik, sepertinya ia sangat tidak suka ditinggalkan berdua denganmu._

" _Hei, kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?" pertanyaan basa-basi itu hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kasar dari bocah didepanmu._

" _Tunggu kau mau kemana? Udara diluar dingin," namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak menghiraukan himbauanmu sama sekali, buktinya bocah itu tetap keluar dari rumahmu tidak memperdulikan angin dingin yang berhembus semakin kencang._

 _Dapat kau lihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di taman dekat rumahmu, tempat pertama kali kau berkenalan dengannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah seakan-akan sedang mencari sesuatu...atau seseorang._

" _Kau bisa sakit jika terus berada disini," kau memeluknya dari belakang, memasukkan tubuh kecilnya kedalam jaket yang juga sedang kau pakai. Berusaha memberinya kehangatan dari jaket dan juga tubuhmu._

...

"Sasuke," kau memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh putih itu terlihat lebih pucat karena ia berdiri di balkon rumahmu, matanya memperhatikan jalanan setiap ada suara mobil yang muncul. Tubuhnya menegak disaat kau menepelkan tubuhmu pada punggungnya.

"Ini sudah malam. Tidurlah," ucapmu pelan seraya menghirup aroma mint dari surai hitam orang yang sedang kau peluk itu. Senyum kecil mengembang dibibirmu saat merasakan tubuhnya meremang namun tidak memberi penolakan sama sekali.

"..." ia tidak menjawab. Namun ia tetap berjalan menuju ranjangmu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya saat merasakan kehadiranmu di ranjang yang sama, seakan-akan ia tidak ingin melihat sosokmu disampingnya.

'Tidak apa...itu memang sifatnya' pikirmu. Tidak peduli bagaimana perlakuannya, selama ia tidak membencimu. Selama ia mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya. Kalian saling mencintai, karena itu ia menerima pernyataan cintamu waktu itu. Iya kan?

...

" _Hehe, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau begitu senangnya menginap di rumahku teme," kau yang saat itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti perasaanmu terhadap seseorang yang sedang tidur membelakangimu, tentu merasa sangat senang saat melihat kemunculannya tadi sore yang dibawa oleh ibunya yang muncul dengan wajah pucat._

" _Ini bukan kemauanku Dobe," bisiknya tajam, merutuki kebodohan Anikinya yang dengan seenaknya menitipkan Sasuke pada Naruto karena ia sibuk bekerja diluar kota. Hancur sudah harapan Sasuke untuk tidur tenang malam ini._

 _Jika saja Sasuke mau membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda dibelakangnya, ia akan melihat pancaran kebahagiaan yang sangat kentara pada wajah tan tersebut. Tidak hanya bibirnya yang tersenyum, namun kedua mata biru laut itu juga ikut tersenyum. Tidak menyangka betapa keberuntungan sangat berpihak padanya. Orang yang selama ini selalu muncul dalam otaknya tengah tertidur satu ranjang dengannya._

 _Tik...tok...tik..tok..._

 _Hening..._

 _Terlalu hening..._

 _Bahkan Sasuke yang menyukai keheninganpun tidak menyukai suasana hening seperti ini. Bohong jika ia berkata tidak merasakan tatapan intens dari sosok dibelakangnya. Ia berharap sepasang mata dibelakangnya akan segera terpejam, namun tidak. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam dan ia masih merasakan punggungnya meremang._

 _Ia tidak tahan, ia ingin memastikan sendiri apakah sosok dibelakangnya sudah tertidur atau belum. Namun disaat ia akan bergerak untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, ia dapat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya, menahannya untuk bergerak._

" _Sssstt...jangan bergerak. Tetaplah seperti ini," bisikkan lembut itu menghentikan tubuh Sasuke yang awalnya memberontak ingin dilepaskan, namun tubuh itu tetap menegang dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terkepal erat._

" _Naruto..." bisikkan itu membuatmu kembali membuka kedua matamu, karena tidak biasanya ia memanggilmu dengan namamu,"Bisakah kau matikan lampunya?" itu bukanlah pertanyaan, namun lebih menjurus pada perintah._

 _Dan saat lampu telah kau matikan, tubuh yang tadinya tegang itu relaks kembali. Bahkan ia membalikkan tubuhnya saat kau kembali melingkarkan tanganmu pada pinggangnya, membiarkanmu memeluk tubuh kurusnya._

 _Dalam kegelapan kau dapat merasakan nafasnya yang menghirup aroma tubuhmu, juga tatapan matanya yang menatap wajahmu. Walau di dalam kegelapan, namun kau dapat melihat senyum tipis yang mengembang disaat ia menatapmu. Tapi kemudian otakmu bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang ia lihat dalam cahaya remang itu? Wajahmu? Atau...wajahmu yang mirip dengan Kyuubi?_

 _Dan ketika kau merasakan wajahnya yang terbenam di dadamu, dan disaat kau merasakan nafasnya yang mulai tenang. Kau ingat, bahwa bukan hanya wajah kalian saja yang mirip, namun juga sifat, kelakuan bahkan...aroma tubuh._

...

"Dobe, matikan lampunya," ucapnya cepat saat kedua tanganmu menarik pinggangnya agar mendekat pada tubuhmu.

"..." kau terdiam, tidak beranjak sedikitpun untuk melakukan permintaannya.

"Hei, Dobe!" bisikkannya semakin keras saat merasakan dekapanmu pada tubuhnya yang juga semakin erat. Kau posisikan kepalamu diantara ceruk lehernya, berusaha menghirup aroma menenangkan yang sangat kau sukai itu.

Ia melirik kesal kearahmu. Langkah yang salah. Karena yang ia lihat adalah surai pirang, bukan merah. Tubuh itu menegang, rasa panik tiba-tiba muncul dari benaknya. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya, entah mengapa Sasuke tidak aman. Kehangatan yang tadi ia rasakan menguap begitu saja. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan itu?

Mata hitam itu membelalak. Menyadari siapa sebenarnya orang yang sedang mendekap tubuhnya, menyadari bahwa semua kehangatan yang ia rasakan selama ini adalah semu, menyadari bahwa sosok itu bukanlah dirinya, bukan pelindungnya, bukan seorang Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Naruto lepaskan aku," bisiknya semakin pelan, namun kau hanya menggelengkan kepalamu dan tetap bertahan pada posisi kalian.

"Naruto! Lepas! Aku ingin pulang!" suaranya meninggi, tubuhnya memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Diam!" bentakmu keras namun tidak membuat sosok dalam dekapanmu berhenti memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Apa yang kau inginkan?!" kedua tangannya masih berusaha melepas kedua lengan tan dari pinggangnya.

"KAU!" dan dengan gerakan kasar kau menghempaskan tubuhnya dan menindihnya dengan tubuhmu, kedua tangannya kau genggam di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Kau tersenyum puas melihat betapa ia tidak berdaya dibawahmu.

"Kau Sasuke, kau yang ku inginkan," bisikmu tepat didepan wajahnya, berharap ia akan mendengarmu kali ini.

"Bodoh! Cepat lepaskan akh!" bentakannya menjadi sia-sia saat merasakan deretan gigi tajam yang menancap di lehernya.

"Apa kau kesakitan Sasuke?" namun pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan kebisuan.

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" makian meluncur bebas dari bibirnya saat dirasakannya darah kembali mengalir saat taring-taring tajam Naruto kembali merobek kulit lehernya.

"KAU YANG BODOH SASUKE! Sudah bertahun-tahun kita bersama, tapi kau selalu melihatku sebagai orang lain! Aku tidak sudi kau samakan dengannya! AKU BUKAN KYUUBI!" dadamu naik turun stelah mengeluarkan segala emosi yang terpendam selama ini.

"Aku juga sakit Sasuke..." suaramu melemah,"Disini," bisikmu seraya menuntun salah satu tangannya ke jantungmu yang berdetak cepat setiap kali kau dekat dengannya,"Kau melihatku tapi tak pernah menatap mataku, kau menciumku tapi otakmu memikirkan orang lain. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku?!" kau mencium bibirnya kasar, berusaha membuatnya mengerti rasa sesak yang kau rasakan selama ini.

"Mmmph...leph..as," namun ia masih tidak mengerti.

"BUKA MATAMU! TATAP MATAKU!" teriakmu menggema diseluruh ruangan," Aku tidaklah bodoh Sasuke, aku tahu kau tidak pernah ingin menatap mataku ataupun melihat warna rambutku. Karna kau takut. Jika kau membuka matamu, warna yang kau lihat bukanlah warna merah," ucapmu dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Tidak apa, karena ia juga selalu dingin terhadapmu. Tidak peduli seberapa besar kau mencintainya, ia tetap akan meninggalkanmu ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan segala yang kau rasakan selama ini. Karena setelah malam ini berakhir dan ketika pagi datang. Ia akan kehilangan sosok yang amat berarti dalam hidupnya. Karena ia akan datang. Datang dengan warna rambut dan matanya yang semerah darah. Dengan seringai liar khasnya yang membuat orang-orang takut berdekatan dengannya, namun dapat menjerat hati sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dari awal kau tidak melepasku? Kau sendiri yang memintaku menjadi kekasihmu" tanyanya dengan nada angkuh. Kau menjilat bibir bawahmu, kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dan membiarkanmu bebas menunggunya, dan bersamanya disaat ia kembali? Sayangnya hal itu tidak akan terjadi," ucapmu menatapnya dengan posesif. Tentu saja kau tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Tidak akan kau berikan celah sedikitpun bagi Kyuubi untuk masuk diantara kalian. Walaupun...kau sendiri sadar, bahwa kaulah yang masuk diantara mereka.

"Sudah Naruto! Hentikan omong kosongmu!" teriakan Sasuke semakin keras saat dirasakannya ciuman bertubi-tubi Naruto pada wajahnya.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu, tidak pernah" desismu kejam, berusaha menghancurkan hatinya.

"Apa yang kau tahu!" namun ialah yang menghancurkanmu dengan sikap keras kepalanya.

"Sejauh apapun, aku dan dia tetaplah anak kembar. Aku tahu sifatnya, apa yang ia pikirkan bahkan juga perasaannya. Sepertinya kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti maksudku, kan?" sepertinya kebohonganmu kali ini berhasil. Karena tubuhnya terdiam.

Namun jantungmu serasa diremas saat kau melihat air mata meleleh dari sudut matanya. Ia menatapmu kosong, bahkan ia tidak memberi reaksi apapun saat kau menjilat air matanya.

Buagh!

Kau lengah. Merasa telah menang dengan segala ucapan kosongmu. Dan dengan tendangan keras, ia berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Akh..." kau merasakan nyeri di perutmu. Namun hal itu tidak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit dihatimu.

Saat kau melihat sosoknya berlari keluar kamar,dan dipeluk oleh sosok lain yang sangat mirip denganmu.

-01.00 AM-

-END(?)-

Maaf kalau endingnya aneh. Saya author baru, jadi masih butuh banyak belajar (maklum biasanya saya hanyalah reader). Dan ending adalah salah satu bagian paling sulit, menurutku lho...

Kalaupun mau dibikin chapter juga bingung mesti nambah konflik apa lagi. Tapi walopun gaje gini, saya berusaha untuk menambah ff SasUke yang makin lama makin langka #Hiks

Jadi...mind to review?


End file.
